


【司千】安息之所

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Summary: 一句话概括即为“相隔两地的电话”。





	【司千】安息之所

+++

接到千空的电话的时候司还稍微有些诧异。

彼时他正跟着自己的队伍在拉斯维加斯打完UFC*最后一场夏季赛，八角场赛铃响起的时候他捧起沉甸甸的奖杯，带着卫冕冠军的荣誉和一身热汗被闹哄哄的队友簇拥着运回酒店。

他洗了澡，套了干净浴袍，在软如云朵的床铺上歇息一晚，预备第二天搭飞机回日本去。出国前他半开玩笑地叮嘱过家里那个没情调的研究员，说是千万不要太想他，后者也嗤笑着叫他放心，绝对在这一周之内把他忘得一干二净，而后就当真在赛程期间一个电话都没拨给他。

UFC是全球范围内综合格斗的最高舞台，备赛日程相当吃紧，除去上场搏杀，偶有闲暇也是被教练召集起来讨论作战方针，分身乏术之际，司也就没有太在意这点小插曲。

可在他收拾行李的眼下，曾经铁骨铮铮说着“会把他忘的一干二净”的人却忍不住先拨来了电话，叫司实在没法不觉得他可爱。

“喂，千空吗？”他一开口声音里就带着笑，千空显然听出来了。

“啧，你一上来就好恶心，蝉联冠军高兴成这样吗？”

他语速挺快，司笑了笑，不置可否，把最后一件衣服塞进行李箱里，拉上拉链，索性坐回床铺上。

“怎么突然打过来？我今天中午就登机了，放心，目前为止一切顺利，天气也还好，大概不会推迟也不会晚点。”司安抚道，他听得出电话那头的声音里隐隐的疲倦之色，知道他又刚刚度过了在实验台前脚不沾地的一天。

他听见千空隐约咕哝的“谁和你说这个了”，接着是衣料摩擦的声响，他暂时放下了手头的活，起身到客厅去了。

“你那边怎么样？”

千空一边问，一边用肩膀夹住电话，腾出双手去翻冰箱，挑挑拣拣扒拉出一袋速冻食品。

“千空，不许吃速冻食品。”

司耳朵尖，离的老远就听见了塑料袋哗啦哗啦的声响，他音量不大，语气也不重，却让人背后起了一层薄薄的寒意。千空预备往厨房去的脚步一顿，进而悻悻然转过身来，把手里的东西又塞回冷冻室的第二个格子。

“我这边一切都挺好的。”仿佛猜到他的表情，司的声音里染上一点笑意，“如果可以的话真想让你也看看。”

他脚下的的确是个立派的大都市，高楼耸立，人流如织，空气清新，环境优美，他们队伍的教练懂得劳逸结合的道理，备赛之余的闲暇时刻允许他们在周边随意地游览散心，但如果可以的话，他还是想早日回去，这里毕竟不是他的家。

“哼哼，承蒙好意，我可是连非洲都去过呢。”虽然是去调查埃博拉病毒的就是了。

嗯？司眨眨眼睛。这回又是哪里起的攀比心呐？

“是吗，那样的话，那里如何？”

“除了热得要死，虫子多得要死，其他都挺好。”千空干脆地说，脑海中浮现出一望无际金灿灿的原野和血一样红的夕阳，粗旷又野性的美景，激荡出人类最原始的激情，如果可以的话，他也想让电话那头的人看看。

“还有就是狮子很多。”千空突然说。

“哦？”司的声音抬高了，“你喜欢吗？狮子。”

“远看还行，就是肉实在难吃。”

到底是怎么样才会去吃狮子的肉啊？司沉默了几秒，决定跳过这个话题。

“今天的实验进行的如何？”司看着窗外的远景，酒店的套房配的是外开的落地窗，厚厚的帘布一拉，朝日就在眼前乍现，满目玫瑰色的云层和辉煌的金光。

“还差个尾巴。”

司听见他起身走动的脚步声和转椅滚轮滑动的声响，电话那头的人摁开了圆珠笔，在纸上唰唰唰写着什么。司晓得他这个古老的小习惯，喜欢手算多过依赖电脑，因为按他自己的话说，有时候计算机“还没他心算来的快”。

不打搅他，司安静地沉默了几秒没有说话，直到听到抽屉拉开的声音和键盘的敲击声才复又开口。

“说起来，你有看我的比赛吗？”

设在UFC*总部拉斯维加斯的午间决赛赛事，时差倒到日本就成了凌晨的实况转播，观看又需要按次付费，但答案司却是早就知晓了的。

“啊，当然有看啊，只不过是当作试验的背景音乐罢了，呵呵。”

100亿%，这是只属于石神千空的答案。

司抿唇一笑，带着纵容和溺爱说道：“那可真是承蒙关照。”

“啊，不客气。”千空也咧开嘴，语气恶劣，突然话锋又是一转。

“对了，你准备什么时候退役？”

嗯？

司在电话这头眨了眨眼睛，千空说这话时的口吻稀松平常，仿佛是在问他晚餐吃了什么，今天天气如何。

“怎么突然问起这个？”

印象里千空虽说对他的事业并非漠不关心，但也因为和他从事的领域跨度实在太大的缘故，能匀出的精力也只限于看个实况转播，如今一开口就是关乎一个运动员职业生涯生死存亡的重磅提问，饶是对石神千空了解程度和石神百夜几乎持平的司也有点摸不着头脑。

“帕金森。”千空说道，语速很快，“几乎所有拳击运动员职业生涯到了一定年龄都会罹患的神经系统变性疾病，虽然你挨打挨得少，但是别告诉我你这么聪明的脑袋瓜子也想成为生活不能自理的其中之一。”

司顿住了。

“怎么了。”电话那头突然沉默，千空有点莫名其妙。

“没什么，只是很少见你关心我的健康状况。”

司诚实地回答道，不，该说是从小到大都很少有人关心他的健康状况，小时候是父母去世太早强求不来，大了以后又成了蜚声拳坛的灵长类最强。“没事吧”、“还好吧”这样的话，从来都只有他说给别人听的份，如今如此直白地被人用言语关照，不禁让他精神一震，胸口发热。

“那请你务必记住，只要你还没超脱人类这个物种的范畴，我就会一直关心下去。”

扬声器里传来没好气的声音，司仿佛能看到他冲着天花板翻白眼的样子，忍不住又笑起来。

“放心，”他轻轻地说，声音柔的像是春飞吹皱一池绿水，“我会处处留心。”

“你最好是这样。”千空干巴巴地说，将手中的圆珠笔插回笔筒里，司猜测他今晚的扫尾工作大抵差不多是全部结束了。

“嗯——！呼。”千空站起来伸了个懒腰，手机被他举到半空中，司听见他脊柱和颈椎复位的细碎声响，不禁开口问他：

“你那边几点钟了？”

“嗯？我看看。”千空应了一声，工作用的电脑还没来得及关机，他随意地朝屏幕右下角扫过去，“23:45。”

接近午夜了啊。司在心中叹道，看向墙上式样简约的橘色挂钟，时针将近走到十一点，美国和日本大概十三个小时的时差，这倒也是没办法的事情。

这个话题就此告一段落，他们又静静听了一会儿对方的呼吸，千空突然开口，问他那边网络信号如何。

“还可以，要做什么？”

司边问边打开网路，千空没回答，只是发过来一个视频通话的申请，一如既往的行动派，司眨了一下眼睛，摁了通过，屏幕亮起，映出一张熟悉的脸孔，大洋彼岸夜色昏沉，工作室里没开灯，青年科学家的五官几乎要溶解在一片暗水之中，只有那双鸽子血一样的红眼睛照旧闪着狡黠的弧光。

他看着他，不怀好意地呋呋笑。

“走，千空爸爸带你去抓不听话的小孩。”

说着不等司反应过来，他就已经起了身，镜头对准卧室大门的方向，司记得那是未来休息和学习的小房间。

狮子王未来是在他们同居的第三年正式宣布出院的，生理年龄已经爬到十四岁，心理却还只有可怜的六岁的小女孩意外的很坚强，搬过来不久就已经习惯自己一个人入睡，懂事的叫人心都皱起来。

千空轻手轻脚走到门口叩了叩门，没有得到回应，门另一边的人看上去似乎已经熟睡了。

“都这个时候了，会不会吵醒她？”

司有些忧心，即便是已经伤愈出院，未来的身体素质依旧算不得好，平日在家的时候也是被二人严加看管着。千空虽说一搞起科学研究来就六亲不认，对待这件事上却从来没松懈过，每晚十点之前一定将小孩子哄上床，这几乎是他们雷打不动的人生信条。

“哼，知道你今天要登机，她睡得着才有鬼了。”

千空摆出一副“咱们走着瞧”的面孔，直接伸手握住门把推开房门，不大的一居室里夜窗敞开一个缝隙，月色朦胧，洒落进来点亮墙角一隅，夜风温柔，吹动窗帘沙沙作响，司心中一动，轻声叫道：“未来？”

扬声器里传出的声音并不大，带着电流隐约的嘶嘶声，但在寂静的午夜中也足够清晰了，单人床上鼓起的小包蠕动几下，甲壳一样开了个缝隙，露出一张可爱的，头发蓬乱的女孩的脸来。

千空早拿着手机走到床沿坐下，在未来手脚并用爬过来的时候毫不犹豫地弹了一下她的脑瓜。

“唔，千空哥哥······”

小孩子瞬间又有点打蔫，千空还什么也没来得及说，司已经抢先开口：

“千空，未来她还小。”

千空沉默了一会儿，看着屏幕里和眼前两双一模一样的眼睛。

指望和一个宇宙级别的妹控讲道理是他犯傻。

后来未来妹妹如愿得到了她想要的手机，将近一周没有见面的兄妹攒了不少话想说，千空也就在旁边耐心地撑着下巴，一边打哈欠一边不时插两句嘴，终于在时钟走过凌晨一点的时候，他拿过了未来手中的手机。

“这个点你必须得睡了。”千空把摄像头扣在被子面上，不叫视频那头的人有任何机会替自己妹妹求情，“否则明天接机的时候可就醒不过来了。”

小女孩肉眼可见地挣扎了一会儿，最终还是在“隔着电话多听一会儿哥哥的声音”和“去接哥哥本人”之间明智地选择了后者。

“好姑娘。”

千空轻轻地笑着，拍了拍她的脑袋，替她拉好被角，再关上纱窗——六月的夜风还是有点凉。

一出卧室，司的声音就又从扬声器里传出来。

“她睡下了吗？”

“啊，这次估计没有什么挂心的了。”

千空打着哈欠，手机揣在裤子口袋里，一边朝浴室走过去一边脱了上衣，随手塞进洗衣机上放着的塑料筐子里，在家里的时候他上半身只穿了件轻薄的针织外套，如今干脆地脱掉了，就只裸露着上半身，弯腰站在水池前洗脸。

手机被放置在牙杯台子上，自上而下，司看得见他精致的锁骨，手臂上微微隆起的肌肉和平坦的小腹，那种目光并不带情色的意味，只是单纯确认自己另一半这段时间过的好不好，有没有按他千叮咛万嘱咐的那样，对自己多上点心。

千空生的其实相当匀称健康，那怎么看都嫌瘦弱的身形，大概也是天生骨架子小的缘故。

“呼——”

拿毛巾擦干净脸上的水，又灌了两口漱口水的千空总算打理好自己，仰着脖子长出了一口气。

虽说科研工作这一行乍听来常给人以我欲修仙法力无边的印象，但实际把科学二字当作信仰来崇拜的千空不可能不懂得熬夜的危害和可持续发展的重要性，作息管理做的比家里任何一个人都好，这次难得熬到凌晨一点过，就算正值精力旺盛的年纪也让他委实有点吃不消。

“快点换衣服休息吧，否则明天你也要起不来了。”

司蹙拢眉心，声线里带上了明显的心疼意味，千空使劲眨了眨眼，给自己套上睡衣扔进床铺里，拜灵长类最强逆天的身高和体型所赐，大尺码的双人床如今只有他一个人躺，几乎可以想怎么折腾就怎么折腾。

千空将被子都拢到自己身边堆成一堆，只露了白皙的手腕脚踝在外头，脑袋一点一点的，眼睛却还没离开屏幕上司的脸。

这个瞬间，司突然就很有去吻他的冲动，想要捉住他细的有点过分的脚踝，从足背一路吻到喉结，就像他曾经在无数个温暖，湿热的夜里所做的那样。

“嗯······你明天的飞机是几点到来着，司？”

千空眯着眼睛慢慢地问。

“中午十二点。”司愣了一下才答道，“我忘了提吗？”

“没，怎么可能，只是确认一下。”千空捂了嘴巴，理所当然般地说道，司却顿住了，半晌没有话。

“又怎么了？”千空皱着眉头，他觉得今天电话那头的人沉默的次数有点反常的多。

“没有，没什么。”

司答道，别过脸，在千空看不见的角度露出一个让人心碎的笑容。的确没有什么的，他只是觉得自己花费十几年坎坷求索所得来的一切是那么的值得让人羡慕乃至嫉妒。

他真的非常幸运，也非常幸福。

“司，虽然非常不幸，不过我真的得歇了。”

千空突然凑近镜头，鼻尖几乎撞上屏幕，像是要跨过万水千山，飞跃半个地球给他一个晚安吻似的，他们就这样默默对视了一会儿，然后都笑了起来。

“嗯，好好休息。”不打算再占用千空宝贵的睡眠时间，司温和地叮嘱道，几乎想跨过去替他拉上被角，“还有记得电话别挂断。”

千空愣了一下，片刻过后才反应过来对面人的意思，不禁靠在床头哑然失笑，半晌过去才将嘴唇贴近扬声器，带着一种“真拿你没办法”式的无奈说道：

“知道啦，我不挂，你到了飞机上记得把手机关掉，听见了吗？干扰了地空通讯可是会坠机的。”

“嗯，我知道。”

说完这句话，他们双双沉默了一会儿，最后是千空先开口了。

“虽然恶心的要死，但是，祝平安。”

“你也是。”

千空并不需要搭飞机，自然也就不用和他一样承担那微乎其微的失事可能，但司还是说了，说的郑重其事，仿佛这就是他一生唯一的一点企盼。

房间外传来脚步声，没有再拖拖拉拉地矫情，千空干脆地切断了视频通话，屋外的队友已经在敲门，用着异国语言催了他收拾好行李下楼去搭安排好的机场专线。

司看着已经转回通话模式的手机屏幕，调回主界面，最后亲吻了一下他与千空的合照，就如同每个晚上他将吻印在那个人白皙的额角一样，而后便给手机插上耳机，将它妥帖安放回队服口袋。

改良过的耳机音质很好，大洋彼岸的呼吸声像流水，将他温柔地包裹住。

司瞌上双眼，在略微颠簸的巴士里放任自己的意识缓缓地沉下去。

Fin.


End file.
